


[Theseus/Newt] Even if（即使）

by A_F_Schatten



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_F_Schatten/pseuds/A_F_Schatten
Summary: 纽特曾一直以为他喜欢的人是莉塔，直到厄里斯魔镜里映出忒修斯的模样。他们拥抱、舞蹈、亲吻，在阳光之下，在祝福之中。





	[Theseus/Newt] Even if（即使）

**Author's Note:**

> 我不拥有这个魔法世界及其一切，我只拥有我的脑洞和OOC。

[01]

纽特曾一直以为他喜欢的人是莉塔，直到厄里斯魔镜里映出忒修斯的模样。  
是的，他曾有幸两次踏入过放置那面神奇镜子的房间。  
第一次他为了抓到处乱跑的嗅嗅而误闯了进去，正好撞上邓布利多。从教授那里他得知了那面华丽镜子的功能，因好奇而凑近的举动却被对方温和又坚决地制止。  
“它所带来的快乐转瞬即逝，紧随其后的遗憾与羞愧却会一直留存。”  
那个时候纽特还太过年轻，以至于未能意识到这句看似轻描淡写的话语背后掩藏的沉重。  
所以当他第二次误打误撞闯进去、又发现没有其他人在的时候，年轻的学生将长者的警告不以为然地抛诸脑后，走向了厄里斯魔镜。  
起初，镜子里浮现出的是上个暑假忒修斯下班回家后教他跳舞的场景。他的兄长揽着他的腰引导着他的动作，在他耳边低声说着动作与诀窍；而他的动作僵硬又局促，机械地跟着指令动作，在踩了忒修斯无数脚之后才勉强有了点流畅模样。  
渐渐地黄昏变作白昼，灯火变作日光，地板上的木纹变作绿草如茵，天花板与墙壁融进蔚蓝天穹，而橱柜、摆设与被挪到墙角的桌椅都消失不见。认识的不认识的神奇动物渐渐涌现，鸟类啼鸣着在空中掠过，水生类从河流中探出头颅，更多的则是在人群中穿行，那些人有着一张张或熟悉或陌生的面孔。  
他们拥抱、舞蹈、亲吻，在阳光之下，在祝福之中。  
纽特睁大了眼睛，完全无法移开目光。迟来的醒悟、甜美的苦涩与恐惧的刺痛如同风暴中的海洋般将他淹没，令他浑身战栗，双手颤抖。  
他最终落荒而逃。  
那天晚上他梦见他们在月光下缠绵，他的兄长与他暗恋的对象在贯穿他的那一刻轻声呼唤他的名字，声音温柔得叫人心碎。  
惊醒之后他呆呆地瞪着床顶，思绪一片混乱，直到晨光破晓，新的一天照例不为所动地到来。  
那是他得知斯卡曼德要和莱斯特兰奇联姻的第二天。

[02]

他想他的兄长值得一个勇敢坚强的妻子与一个美满的家庭，而非一份永远见不得光的关系。  
而作为莉塔的好友，他由衷地为她能拥有忒修斯这样能力与人品皆优秀的配偶而感到高兴。  
“我的哥哥，他——他是一个很好的人。你会喜欢他的。”他对面带不安的莉塔说。  
“她是我最好的朋友。我很高兴她能成为我的——我们的——家人。”他在给忒修斯的信中写。  
没有一个字是谎言，只不过他将更多的话语深埋心底。

[03]

他承担下所有责任，安抚好情绪低落得仿佛是自己被退学的莉塔，带着一个皮箱——凝聚了他这几年对空间扩展咒所有的研究成果、装载着他偷偷收留的所有无处可去的神奇生物的皮箱——在一个平平无奇的午后走出霍格沃茨的大门。  
忒修斯在门外等他，风尘仆仆，显然是从什么突发事件的现场仓促赶来。他微微皱着眉，这让纽特想起他们之前为这件事而进行的激烈争吵。  
“过来。”忒修斯说，对纽特张开手臂。  
纽特反而站在原地不动了，抿着嘴唇侧过头望着脚边的地面。  
忒修斯做了个深呼吸，没有再说什么，只是走上前来轻轻抱住了他：“我们回家。”  
纽特保持着跟块石头似的僵硬与沉默，任由忒修斯带着他幻影移形。

[04]

纽特开始追逐自己的梦，那给他带来了前所未有的快乐。  
他在这既广袤又逼仄的世界上漫游，将脑海中那些平面影像或文字描述用亲眼所见的现实取代。他拥抱自由与未知，经历千奇百怪的事件，迎接生命，见证死亡，从少年蜕变成青年。  
皮箱里的空间一次次扩展，截然不同的气候地形与繁杂多样的生命在其中并存——这个地方对纽特而言似乎反而更像家一些。  
他回英国的次数并不多，在父母相继离世之后更是屈指可数。忒修斯坚持定期给他写信，并不长，内容也比较琐碎；纽特偶尔也会回上寥寥数语，但频率非常不稳定。  
直到他踏上美国的土地，直到他被卷入黑暗的漩涡。  
直到蓝色的火焰将莉塔吞没。  
那是纽特第一次见到忒修斯的眼泪。也是他第一次主动抱住了他的兄长。

[05]

在经历一个不眠之夜和一个兵荒马乱的白天之后，兄弟俩一起回到了英国。  
纽特之前租的公寓已经到期，他也实在没有精力再找个临时的落脚点，便跟着忒修斯回了家。  
熟悉的布局几乎能唤起童年记忆的幻影，墙上挂着母亲过世前创作的最后一幅画，壁炉上摆满了父亲生前旅行带回来的纪念品，莉塔精心打理过的花朵在庭院中怒放，仿佛亡魂的笑靥。  
忒修斯在纽特的额头上轻轻吻了吻，就像很多年前那样：“晚安。”  
纽特拍拍忒修斯的背，嘟囔着回了一句晚安，抓着皮箱走进了那间为他准备的房间。

[06]

纽特在半夜毫无预兆地惊醒。  
他背后布满了冷汗，嗓子发干，浑身都在惊魂未定地颤抖。他想不起自己究竟梦到了什么，但一点也不为此感到惋惜。  
万籁俱寂的夜里窗下的灌木丛簌簌作响，像是微风吹拂又像是什么动物在其中穿行。他想着反正也没了睡意不如下去看看曾经陪着他度过童年的小伙伴们还不在，离开了房间，放轻脚步穿过熟悉又陌生的走廊。  
在经过主卧的时候，他听到了忒修斯的梦呓。  
“纽特！别过去！”  
他为此停住了脚步，听见忒修斯坐起身的动静，以及从噩梦的魔爪中初初挣脱时特有的凌乱呼吸。他在原地犹豫了几秒，最终决定悄悄离开，结果迈出第一步时脚下的地板就发出了咔哒一响。  
“谁在那里？”  
门瞬间洞开，纽特反应迅速地躲开两道魔咒，然后与手持魔杖出现在门口的忒修斯面面相觑。  
他涨红了脸，感到特别尴尬。  
“我……睡不着，所以……我没想——”  
语无伦次的解释被淹没在一个拥抱中。  
“你在这里。”他听到一声如释重负的叹息，“……谢天谢地。”  
纽特终于想起，他之前究竟梦到了什么。  
——他拼尽全力伸出手却够不到半片衣角，只能眼睁睁地看见忒修斯追着莉塔冲入蓝色的火焰。  
他突然明白了忒修斯的恐惧。  
长久的分离造成了解的缺乏，也令忒修斯在他的记忆里的形象渐渐从充满细节的鲜活变得遥远完美却单薄，就像大理石雕像的五官在过于强烈的光辉之中变得模糊难辨。  
直到此刻笼罩雕像的光辉被暗影所遮蔽，他终于清晰地意识到，家人一直都是忒修斯最大的弱点。  
而他是忒修斯仅剩的家人。

[07]

那是三天后的一个清晨。  
忒修斯从背后抱住纽特的时候，后者正挥动魔杖，成功抢救出了两片即将焦掉的吐司。  
“我在忙。”  
忒修斯没有理会他低声的抗议，而是将一根橘红色的动物毛发举到他的面前。  
仅仅通过匆匆一瞥，纽特那装满了神奇动物相关知识的大脑就自动自发检索出了一系列答案：食梦貘，栖息地在亚洲的魔法生物，以噩梦为食，从色泽与硬度来看这根毛发来自未成年体的耳后，为成长期自然脱落。  
也完全符合前天他偷偷放进忒修斯房间的那只食梦貘的特征。  
纽特别过脸，耳朵却红了。  
忒修斯紧了紧手臂，表达无声的感谢。  
“我睡得很好。”忒修斯说。  
纽特有些拿不准他是该继续装傻还是开始向忒修斯科普食梦貘是什么以及如何照顾一只正在换毛的食梦貘。  
最后他决定挥动魔杖，盘子里的煎蛋自动飞到忒修斯嘴边，堵住了后者所有接下来的问题。

[08]

这一次纽特在英国停留得格外长久。  
那场夺去了莉塔生命的事件涉及了太多人太多因素，以至于忒修斯为她哀悼的时间与权利都几乎被忙碌完全剥夺。  
纽特最终还是没有再去找别的住处。他大幅推迟了原本的旅行计划，帮忙整理莉塔的遗物，安排一场空棺的葬礼，打理纷至沓来的各种杂务。  
他这么做完全是出于自愿。即使距离学生时代已经过去很久，莉塔对他而言依然有着非同寻常的意义，而忒修斯更是这世上他仅剩的家人。他想要为他们做些什么，以平息心中的哀伤——或许还有几分弥补前几年刻意疏远的成分在。  
忒修斯却似乎对此感到非常过意不去。难得空闲的时候，他总是提出要帮忙，尽管大多数时候会被纽特赶去睡觉。  
毕竟紧张的局势使得这位首席傲罗必须枕戈待旦随时候命，睡眠时间被压缩到极限，直到最初那兵荒马乱的几个月过去，事态稍缓，他的作息才渐趋正常。

[09]

这一次，直到纽特再度启程，忒修斯都没有像以往一样想方设法拐弯抹角地劝说（甚至直接安排）他进魔法部工作。他只是想办法让魔法部解除了出境禁令，使得纽特能继续合法地去想去的地方。  
纽特对此很惊讶，甚至有几分隐隐的不习惯。  
“说实话我依然无法理解你的固执，但我至少能尊重它。你回来的这几个月里我想了很多，我……”忒修斯停住话头，像是突然词穷。他沉默了几秒钟，最后妥协似地摇摇头，“我只是希望你快乐。”  
纽特张了张嘴，却不知道该说什么好，只能静静听着忒修斯说完。  
“就……保护好你自己，好吗？”

[10]

事实上，忒修斯也并不怎么喜欢办公桌与各种行政或文书工作。他是一个勇敢的战士，一个通情达理的领导者，而非一个官僚或一个政客。  
他只是懂得如何利用那些他不喜欢却又不得不做的事情、他不认同却又必须遵守的规则，来达成他的目的。作为家中长子、作为曾经的级长、作为一个英雄与榜样、作为从过去到现在都一直担负起许多期待的人，他有太多练习的机会，足够他变得像如今这样游刃有余。  
而纽特则不同。  
他鲜少周旋于诉求各异心怀莫测的人群之间以至于不必虚伪，近乎消极地避免任何形式任何规模的冲突以至于不擅争取，长久游离于体制与规则边缘，因而依旧保留着纯真与执拗以至于不愿妥协。  
这份不同在过去曾导致他们无数次争吵冷战，而现在，或许是终于找到了正确的相处方法，又或许他们自己也慢慢地有所改变，尽管纽特主动回家的频率与时长渐渐增加，他们之间的摩擦却越来越少。  
一年，两年，五年……  
忒修斯在魔法部青云直上，纽特在学术界声名鹊起，他们好像在不同的道路上越走越远，实际上联系却前所未有地紧密。  
一切都仿佛从未改变，尽管一切都已经天翻地覆。

[11]

纽特待在伦敦的时候会花上许多时间来撰写与整理书稿，而忒修斯往往是最初的几位读者之一。他会修改一些语法错误，作为非专业人士提出意见，指出阐述得不够清楚或需要进一步充实资料的地方，或者从逻辑层面与纽特展开讨论。  
这让忒修斯想起纽特上学那会儿他帮忙看暑假论文的情形。就和现在一样，当他埋头阅读的时候，纽特会偷偷拿眼角瞟他，眼神亮晶晶的，紧张又迫不及待（别问他是怎么发现的）；但当他一放下书稿，纽特立刻会转过头，假装正在心不在焉地东张西望。  
真是奇妙，他的弟弟已经从一个瘦弱腼腆的男孩长成了一个成熟内敛的男人，经历过挫折、恶意、困境与伤痛，变得独立、自信、强大和坚韧，但身上却依旧有许多可爱的细节从未改变——比如这份仅在他面前会出现的小小别扭，又比如对任何生命都发自内心的尊重与温柔。  
他曾经希望纽特能够更坦率一些，更自私一些，这样或许能让他内心敏感的弟弟少受一些来自外界的误解与伤害——不过这当然也仅仅是“希望”而已。  
纽特一直都很纽特。  
而不知从什么时候起，忒修斯不再为此感到忧虑。  
他开始为此感到骄傲。

[12]

有时候忒修斯也会纯粹出于好奇而追问一些没有被写下来的事情，比如一些与手稿中提及的神奇动物有关的、虽然没什么教育意义但却十分有趣的奇遇。  
纽特很乐意回答。他喜欢看到忒修斯专注地看着他、认真倾听、然后被他的故事吸引的样子。

[13]

新书发售当天忒修斯用复方汤剂变装然后买了几十本回来，很不幸正好撞上纽特，后者顿时以为家里进了贼——幸好复方汤剂及时失效。  
他揉着头上的包（凶手是被纽特悬浮起然后狠狠砸下的茶壶），坐在一地新书中和他亲爱的弟弟兼所有新书的作者本人面面相觑，觉得人生中上次感到这么尴尬似乎还是两年级飞行课上想当众炫个技结果一头撞到山毛榉树上的时候。  
最后他把地上的茶壶盖碎片变成羽毛笔递过去，动作里颇有些自暴自弃的味道：“希望你不介意多签几次名？”  
纽特哭笑不得地抓过羽毛笔，同时抬起魔杖召唤来魔药箱：“比起这个，忒修斯，你头不疼吗？”

[14]

纽特的新书获得了成功，也使得他的行程更为忙碌。巡回签售，演讲，受邀座谈，与各种各样的人见面打交道……再次回到伦敦时距离上一次离开已经过了七个月。  
他在清晨的露水中于伊法莫尼外幻影移形（并再一次拒绝了对方校长期望他担任教职的邀请），十分钟后出现在正午暖阳照耀的对角巷。他坐在一家巫师餐厅里等了十分钟，为三个拿着他的书的霍格沃茨高年级学生签了名，与两个有过一面之缘的同行聊了几句近况，和一个办事路过的合作伙伴打了个招呼，最终等来了忒修斯显然是在匆忙之中写就的一张字迹潦草的纸条，纸条上写着对于不得不失约的歉意。他站起身把座位让给没有预约于是在餐厅外等待的一家三口，打包了两份餐点，走出餐厅再次幻影移形。  
忒修斯回到家的时候看见纽特坐在椅子上阅读今天的《预言家日报》，他一边挂外衣一边开口：“抱歉，十一点四十五分的时候收到线报，安德鲁•卡弗，背了十六条人命的通缉犯，要对今天来访的芬兰魔法部部长动手——”  
“没关系。”纽特仔细打量着他，除了发型有点乱、袖口有几点魔药泼溅的痕迹外再没有发现其它异常，“看起来顺利解决了？”  
“线人误报。”忒修斯毫无风度地翻了个白眼，看上去颇为不快，“一剂加错材料导致产生了胡话药水效果的提神药剂。费了点劲才搞清楚到底发生了什么。”  
“总比那条消息成真要好。”纽特说。  
“说的也是。”忒修斯表示赞同。他大步上前，把纽特拉进一个怀抱，轻轻吻了吻许久未见的弟弟额头：“欢迎回来。”  
他的嘴唇停留的时间有点久。  
直到纽特仿佛被烫到一样瑟缩了一下，他才像是惊醒般突然松开。

[15]

“我有件事想请你帮忙。”忒修斯说。  
纽特发出一个鼻音示意他说下去，手上依旧没停，为那头忒修斯一时想不起名字了的不像马又不像羊的生物梳理银色的毛发。  
“给傲罗们开几次培训讲座，普及一些……必要的……专业知识。”  
“比如？”  
“比如不要偷一头母龙的蛋来作为引她出动的诱饵。”  
“……这么做的那个人还活着吗？”  
“圣芒戈。他大概还得住上几个月才能再次活蹦乱跳。”  
“说实话？我觉得这位老兄缺的不是专业知识，而是人品和常识。”  
“这只是一个后果比较严重但过程不太具有代表性的案例。相信我，如果不是因为对这个学科的知识空白，有相当一部分战损本可以避免。”忒修斯地说，“纽特——”  
和以往无数次一样，纽特对忒修斯诚恳的请求无法拒绝。  
“这不是又一个你打算把我拐进魔法部的阴谋吧？”他半开玩笑地问。  
忒修斯有些怀念地笑出了声，显然也想起了以前的事情。  
“拜托。”他说，“就当是给我一个炫耀你的机会？”  
“好吧。”纽特无奈地说，“但我真的不太擅长和大部分傲罗相处——”  
“做你自己就好，纽特。”忒修斯柔声说，“就像以前一样。”

[16]

斯卡曼德兄弟从不乏爱慕者。  
但纽特一直没有结婚。  
有那么一阵子他先后谈过几场恋爱，和不同国籍不同职业不同性别的对象——其中一个甚至是无性别的人形智慧生物——但最后都因为这样那样的原因而结束。  
后来他就不再尝试，因为他已经认识到了某个事实，看清了他执拗得不肯动摇的内心。  
忒修斯在注意到他长久维持单身之后和他提过一次，用词有点激烈，而纽特的反应也有些过激，于是谈话升级到了争论。  
“我知道我想要什么。”  
他已经很久没有用这种冷硬又倔犟的态度对过忒修斯了。  
不过话说回来，忒修斯也已经很久没用这种专制家长的态度对过他了。  
“听着，纽特，你不能就这么和你的神奇动物们过一生——”  
“那又关你什么事？”纽特的脸上难得出现了怒容，“他们也是我重视的家人，我在意他们就像我在意你——”  
挫败和郁怒偷走了他的忍耐与克制，也使得他没来得及在最后那半句话溜出嘴边的时候及时阻止。在意识到自己说了什么之后，他抿紧嘴唇转过头拒绝与忒修斯对视，而忒修斯脸上的表情一下子软了下来。  
“别误会，纽特，我对他们没什么意见。我很高兴当我不在你身边的时候还有他们一直陪伴着你、保护着你。”他轻声说，“只是——”  
“你以前从来都不问这个。”纽特打断了他，闷闷地说。  
他始终不愿再次看向忒修斯，因此也没有发现忒修斯垂下了眼睛，有那么一瞬间看上去前所未有地疲惫，仿佛已经与某个如影随形的强敌对抗了太久而精疲力竭，却始终不敢让步一寸。  
那表情只持续了一瞬，便重又悄无声息地沉落下去。  
“……我很抱歉。”最终他只是轻轻地说，突兀地结束了这场争论。

[17]

如果说纽特至少还有过几段情史，那忒修斯在丧偶之后的感情生活连乏善可陈都算不上，几乎可以称得上是一片空白，仅有的寥寥几条绯闻也被他本人坚决否认。  
不知是否出于报复，纽特也旁敲侧击问过忒修斯对此的态度。  
忒修斯回答得要比平时慢一些，语调也比平时沉一些。  
他的眼中有一闪而过的、压抑的暗影，而眼神飘忽的纽特并没有注意到。  
“我没有再婚的打算。”他的语调清楚地表明这就是他打算说的全部。  
他们再也没有向对方提起过同样的话题，仿佛某种心照不宣的默契。

[18]

在临时落脚的破旧旅馆的矮柜里，纽特发现了一只博格特。  
三年级的黑魔法防御术课上，邓布利多教授抓来的博格特在他面前变成了一张堆满文件的办公桌。  
然而在被退学之后——确切来说，是在和忒修斯就这件事大吵一架之后——博格特在他面前选择的形象就变了，就像现在这只变化出的形态那样。  
那是忒修斯，脸上带着冷冰冰的怒火、彻底的失望、或许还有一点厌恶，仿佛忍无可忍般转过身离开了他，头也不回地走向远方。  
纽特举起魔杖，机械地念道：“滑稽滑稽。”  
忒修斯的背影消失了，博格特变成了他目前觉得最可笑的东西，但是纽特笑不出来。  
即使经过这么多年，即使发生了这么多事，他依旧在同一条河流中徜徉着拒绝离去。就连他心中最深的渴望也依旧不曾改变——他甚至不需要再照一次厄里斯魔镜来确认这一点。  
他知道他想要什么。  
但他也知道他应该（和不应该）做什么。

[19]

纽特脸色煞白，跪倒在血泊——忒修斯的血泊——之中。  
他简直不敢想象要是他晚来一步会怎样。  
最后一个黑巫师也化作黑色烟雾落荒而逃，纽特的新朋友展开羽毛锋利的双翼在空中盘旋，发出胜利的嘶鸣。见纽特迟迟不将注意力投到它身上，它不满地叫了几声，落到地上啄食起死尸的内脏。  
纽特却无暇他顾。  
他不知道忒修斯怎么会落入被几十个黑巫师埋伏的陷阱，不知道那个一路引他来此现在却不知去向的神奇生物的名字。他只知道他能治愈神奇动物身上的复杂伤势、能驯化从神话里走出来的凶残猎手，却对人类发明出来用以伤害同类的复杂诅咒无能为力。  
他唯一能做的只有将他知道的所有适用于人类、可用于维持生命体征的咒语一股脑地倾泻到忒修斯身上，同时努力让对方的意识保持清醒。  
“拜托了，忒修斯，坚持住，他们就快来了。”  
“睁开眼睛，哥哥——睁开眼睛，看着我——”  
“Please…… Don't leave me, please……”  
竭力压抑着几乎要将他撕成碎片的感情，他闭上眼睛，仿佛又看到了心中至深的恐惧，那是博格特幻化的背影：他所深爱着的人离开了他，头也不回地走向死亡的国度。  
然后他感觉到了手腕上一丝微弱的力道——是忒修斯伸出了手，似乎本来想握住他的手腕，结果因为无力，所以只能软软地搭在那里。  
纽特猛地睁开眼睛，与暂时恢复了意识的忒修斯对视。  
仿佛惊雷刺破黑夜，仿佛月光照亮石碑，死亡那不祥的阴翳之下，他看到了浓烈的、苦涩的、被压抑到了极致的爱意。  
有那么一瞬间，纽特几乎以为自己在照镜子。  
在前来支援的傲罗们幻影移形抵达的噼啪声响起之前，他似乎听到了一句微弱的“我爱你”。

[20]

忒修斯从圣芒戈出院回到家的时候正是傍晚，毫不意外地看到纽特正坐在椅子上等他。  
四目相对。  
“我们谈谈。”  
下一秒，他们异口同声地说，然后又不约而同地笑了出来。  
与这句话完全相反，笑声散去之后屋子里陷入安静。纽特目光闪烁，但是却没再有任何避开的意图；忒修斯凝视着他，专注而宁静，仿佛那场如影随形的对抗奇迹般地达成了和解。  
最后还是忒修斯先开了口。  
“你愿意吗？”他问道，依旧站在门口，仿佛再靠近一步就会施加不必要的压力似的，“即使这会是一份永远见不得光的关系？”  
纽特站起来，径直向忒修斯走去。  
“我愿意。”他轻声说。  
他们都知道自己想要什么，他们也都已经足够勇敢，在它触手可及时不惧于将它拥抱。  
即使这会是一份永远见不得光的关系。

[A new beginning]

纽特从来都不擅长跳舞。  
他又踩到了忒修斯的脚，有些羞愧似地微微垂下头，偷偷从睫毛下面瞟着他的舞伴。  
而忒修斯将他揽得更近了一些，在他耳边压低声音说到：“我想吻你。”

黄昏并没有变作白昼，灯火也未能变作日光，地板上的木纹略显陈旧，天花板与墙壁上映出晃动的影子。橱柜、摆设与被挪到墙角的桌椅仿佛沉默的哨兵，神奇动物们在纽特皮箱中的家园里安栖。

他们拥抱、舞蹈、亲吻，在夜幕与将熄未熄的烛焰之下，在隐秘又心照不宣的独处之中。

（全文完）


End file.
